


A Brief Lesson in Time Lord Sexuality

by doctorxdonna (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Earth Girls Are So Not Easy [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/doctorxdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is curious about a specific area of Time Lord biology. The Doctor enlightens her.  A sequel to It's All Very Platonic Between Us, prequel to In Fairness to Me, You're the One with the Fiery Hair.  Slight AU, since this assumes the Doctor and Donna sleep with each other before the events of Zlphaxicor 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Lesson in Time Lord Sexuality

“Are you flippin’ kiddin’ me?” Donna muttered under her breath to no one in particular, rifling through the haphazard piles of clothes on the bedroom floor. “I swear I just did laundry next Tuesday, so why can’t I find anything clean?”

She scowled into her wardrobe at the skimpy black negligee hanging there. At the moment, it appeared to be the only item of bed clothing that wasn’t dirty. She wasn’t even entirely sure why she had brought it with her, except that perhaps at one point she might have entertained the idea of interstellar seductions. Course if wasn’t like she had much time to be asking blokes for their numbers when she was busy running for her life with the Doctor, but she was starting to get the feeling that he preferred it that way. His ego demanded that he always be her center of attention. Usually he was, though she would deny it to the grave if ever asked.

Seriously though, how were all of her other clothes dirty? It seemed as if everything else she owned was wadded up and covered in foreign, dirt, dust, pollen, or alien goo. Occupational hazard and all, but Donna was a clotheshorse and this just didn’t make sense. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear little aliens had been in her room, moving her things around. Things had a disconcerting way of disappearing and reappearing around the TARDIS, that was something she had gotten (mostly) used to.. She tried not to think about it too much, since she and the Doctor were supposed the only beings aboard the time ship. Sometimes, she wondered though. Especially late at night when she found herself unable to sleep and wandering the corridors alone. Every once in a while, she’d catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, but there was never anything there when she turned to look behind her.

And bugger it all, she was still _ridiculously_ drunk on top of it. Obviously, she would’ve had to been to have let the Doctor kiss her like that back in the console room. Even worse, for a second there she had started to kiss him back before she had realized exactly what she was doing and with whom. No wonder the poor git had looked so affronted when she’d slapped him-he’d probably thought she’d enjoyed it. 

Which she had, and that was something she was barely willing to admit even to herself. Especially when himself had a big enough ego already, and Donna was terrified of mucking things up and having him decide that maybe he was better off traveling on his own. He’d told her all about Rose and Martha, how he’d let things get away from him, and how he had gotten hurt and hurt others as a result of it. If he thought she was thinking of him as more than just a friend, who knew what sort of reaction it’d set off?

Still...the Doctor had kissed her. And she didn’t believe for a moment that he was nearly as drunk as she was, not with that supposedly superior Time Lord biology that he was always prattling on about. So what had that been about, exactly? She had known him long enough to know that he wasn’t the sort to let his feelings run away from him-not like _that_ , at any rate. She had seen him get cosy with historical figures before, on rare occasion. To this day he denied up and down that anything untoward had happened between him and Agatha Christie, but Donna had her doubts. He’d been a little too smug that day after they’d reconvened, and she’d seen the way he’d looked at Agatha. And if she were really being honest with herself, perhaps that had been why she’d kissed him for a shock rather than slapped him. In an absurd way, maybe she’d been trying to claim him as her own. Seeing the look on his face afterward though had given her a pause, but the thing with him was that it was never straightforward. Initially when it happened, she’d thought that look had been a bit like that of a boy she’d kissed on the schoolyard once, who’d responded by throwing a newt at her the next day. But then she thought of how hasty he had been to clarify on the point that he ought to detox more often, not kiss her. Definitely not that. Right? 

Tonight though, he’d been the one to kiss her, and there had certainly been no detox involved. Now, she was supposed to be heading to the lounge to watch films with him, and she hadn’t a stitch to wear but a suggestive nightie. Exactly how would he react if she showed up wearing that, especially after what had happened in the console room? Lingerie sent signals. Definite signals. Signals that she was not trying to send to the Doctor.

Well, not like she had a choice at this point. It was either stay in her evening gown, wear one of the suspiciously crunchy items on the floor, put on the negligee, or go starkers. With a sigh, she pulled the slinky garment off the hanger.

“Well, isn’t that wizard?” she sighed. “Suppose I could throw my bath robe on over top of it…”

So she did, and the TARDIS definitely did not hum-chuckle with something like quiet satisfaction after she had left the room.

* * * * *

By the time Donna got to the lounge, the Doctor had already changed into pyjamas, made popcorn, and gotten bored enough that he’d started disassembling the remote control to make it function more intuitively. When she entered the room, he was half underneath the coffee table, looking for a tiny screw he’d dropped.

“What are you doing down there?” she asked, and the sudden sound of her voice caused him to smack his head on the table.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head gingerly as he emerged from underneath.

“That’s not an answer to the question I asked,” she quipped, flopping down on the couch.

“Shut up, Donna,” he grumbled irritably, fitting the tiny screw back into the remote. “I was just fixing the remote, for your infor...wow,” He turned to look at her then, and felt his mouth go dry when he saw what she was wearing.

“Oi, Time Boy! The main attraction is When Harry Met Sally, not the girls. I ran out of clean laundry, and that’s the absolute last I want to hear about it. Got it?” she said, fixing him with one of her patented Donna Noble dirty looks.

“Yes, mam,” he affirmed, getting up to put the movie on for them. He settled onto the couch next to Donna and the TARDIS auto-dimmed the lights, which was good. He didn’t know that he could’ve watched the movie with his companion all but on display next to him. Even with the bath robe thrown over top...her thighs were bare! He’d never seen Donna in so little before, and it was making his twin-pulse race a little. Eventually, her head found its way against his chest, and he slung one arm around her shoulders. Idly, he thought to himself that this seemed quite a bit like something two humans on a date might do. She hadn’t even shrugged his arm off her!

What the hell was happening between him and Donna Noble lately?

“Oh, I love this scene. Best part of the movie!” Donna exclaimed, as Meg Ryan began to loudly fake an orgasm in the middle of a deli.

“That,” the Doctor said with a frown, “is the reason men don’t trust women.”

Donna snorted. “Like you’d know, Time Boy. You hardly have time on your schedule to shag, what with the saving of planets and getting us thrown in every jail cell across the universe. You’re probably like the 900 year old virgin.”

The Doctor was affronted. “Donna, I’m not a bloody eunuch, for pity’s sake. And I’m certainly _not_ a virgin. I told you before I was a father, I figure you can infer the rest from there. Why do you care about my sex life, anyway? I thought I was just a long streak of alien nothing.”

“Well how should I know how Time Lords reproduce? For all I know, you’re like worms-you lop off a bit and just grow another one,” Donna said flippantly. “And you still _are_ a long streak of alien nothing.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “We’re not like worms, Donna. We reproduce the same way humans do. The only difference is that Time Lords can connect telepathically during...intercourse.”

“Well I suppose that would make it impossible for either party to fake an orgasm,” Donna mused.

“What would be the point? Sex, to the Time Lords, was purely for reproductive purposes. They thought we should be elevated above such basic primal urges. I mean, there were some who liked to do it for fun, but you didn’t talk about it,” the Doctor replied stiffly.

“And what about you?” Donna asked.

“What about me?” the Doctor replied, quirking his eyebrows.

“Did you like to do it? For fun,” Donna questioned, trying to maintain a serious demeanor.

The Doctor stared blankly back at her, then cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was always a rubbish Time Lord. Some things never change.”

“Ah,” Donna said, eyes sparkling. “So you’re not a 900 year old virgin, you’re just a dirty old man.”

“Oi!” the Doctor protested. “How about we start dissecting _your_ sex life?”

“What sex life? It’s not as though I get an opportunity to ask for a bloke’s number while I’m busy _running for my life_!” Donna said tartly.

“And you want me to apologize for that?” the Doctor asked, genuinely confused. “I had no idea that was something that was bothering you. You said no mating, so I just assumed that meant no talking about mating, either. I mean, you and I, we could always…”

“We could always what?” Donna prodded.

“We could always...you know,” the Doctor said, blushing furiously.

“No, I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking,” Donna replied, annoyed.

“We could be...you know...friends with benefits,” the Doctor suggested shyly.

“ _What_?” Donna said, although she had heard him perfectly well. “You want to be _what_?”

“Is that not something humans do anymore? Have friends with benefits?” the Doctor answered back.

“You weren’t kidding. You were serious,” Donna exhaled incredulously.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re human, still a young woman. You have...needs,” the Doctor finished awkwardly. “I know our lifestyle isn’t exactly conducive to forming a romantic relationship. So I’m offering.”

“Like a pity shag?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t think so, Sunshine.”

“No, not like a pity shag. I don’t pity you, I just think you’re...gorgeous. Wonderful. Sexy,” he gulped.

Donna whistled through her teeth. “So that’s what that kiss in the console room was about earlier.”

“You kissed me back, Donna. Before you slapped me, you kissed me back. You can’t deny that there was something there. Tell me you didn’t feel it, too,” he pleaded.

“There was something there,” Donna admitted carefully. “But Doctor...you’re my best mate. I’m happy with the way things are between us now. If we became friends with benefits, things might get complicated. Like Rose, and Martha. You said you didn’t want complicated.”

“You’d be worth it,” he insisted fervently.

“Have you shagged any of your other companions?” she questioned him pointedly.

“It’s not something I made a regular habit of, but I traveled with a lot of people, met a lot of people. It did happen from time to time. But it honestly was rare,,” he replied reluctantly. “I haven’t always been this attractive.”

“No one said you were attractive,” Donna zinged back.

“Oi! I’ll have you know, the ladies find me irresistible and charming,” he retorted. “And sometimes the men, too.”

“Keep dreaming, Spaceman,” Donna said.

“You’re just winding me up again, aren’t you?” he asked, frustrated.

“Is it working?” Donna replied innocently.

“You know what, I’m sorry. Forget I even mentioned it,” he huffed.

“Okay, alright, just calm down,” Donna said, sliding onto the Doctor’s lap to straddle him. “Go on then, Time Boy. Seduce me with your awkwardness.”

The Doctor inhaled, seemed to consider a sarcastic response to the pointed insult, but thought better of it. His hands drifted down to her waist, where her robe was belted. He pulled the knot loose and let the garment fall open, revealing the skimpy black negligee she was wearing underneath. He slipped the robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in front of the sofa.

“Oh, you’re just beautiful,” he breathed reverently. “Really...you’re just lovely.”

“Stop it,” she scolded.

“No, really, you are. You’re gorgeous. You should forget to do laundry more often,” he suggested helpfully, letting his hands come to rest on her hips.

She tilted her head, and smiled at him coyly. “What’s it they say? Actions speak louder than words.”

Taking the hint, the Doctor leaned forward and pressed his mouth tentatively against hers, relaxing when she parted her lips and gently flicked her tongue against his. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently. He hummed in pleasure, and let his own hands drift down to cup her bum. He was still in a state of disbelief that this was even happening. Behind them, the movie played on, the blooming romance between Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal temporarily forgotten.

The Doctor slumped down against the sofa, pulling Donna with him. Now he was lying horizontally, with her still straddling him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders, and their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. He could feel the heat of her body even through the layers of their clothing, and a frisson of desire shot through him. Reflexively, he thrust his hips against her, desperately wanting skin to skin contact.

Donna broke the kiss and pushed herself up on her hands to look at him. “I think we’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” she remarked idly, stroking the curve of his jaw with her finger.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he ground out, moving to slip the straps of her negligee down her shoulders, letting her breasts spill free of the garment. Donna carefully extricated herself from the Doctor and stood up, letting the negligee slip down her body to pool at her feet. He gazed at her naked form wolfishly before moving to tug off first his tshirt, then his pyjama bottoms.

Donna was surprised to note that for such a twiggy bloke, the Doctor was actually quite muscular underneath his clothes. She supposed this could be attributed to all the running they did-their lifestyle was nothing, if not active. She stole a glance at what he had between his legs. _No wonder he’s so arrogant_ , she thought to herself. No need to comment out loud-his ego was big enough already. She clambered back onto the sofa and knelt between his thighs. When she looked back up at his face, his eyes were impossibly dark, watching her, his lips very slightly parted.

“Not any chance you’re going to give me space herpes, is there?” she teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “No. I’ve been inoculated against practically every disease in the universe. And so have you, if you’d care to remember.”

“Right,” she said with a smile. “Best get to it then.” She reached out and stroked his cock experimentally, causing him to inhale sharply. Looked human, felt human, albeit a bit longer and thicker than any man she’d ever been with. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, dipped her head, and took him into her mouth.

The Doctor gasped, his hands clutching desperately at the material of the sofa. Donna felt like wet velvet around him, and he had to fight the urge to buck his hips and thrust into her mouth. It had just been so long since he’d had intimate contact with anyone, and it felt absolutely amazing. Donna’s lips and tongue slid expertly along his length, while her hands gently kneaded his balls. He closed his eyes, buried his hands in her hair, and tugged gently. She looked up at him, but her lips and jaw kept on working.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come,” he panted.

Donna raised her head momentarily, and he groaned at the loss of her lips. “I was counting on it,” she said with a grin before dipping her head back down between his legs. She gripped him firmly by the arse, forcing him deeper into her throat. He finally came with a wordless shudder, spilling himself into her mouth. A moment later, she released him with a wet _pop_ and sat up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“You taste _good_. Sweet, not bitter, like Earth guys,” she complimented.

“And here I was supposed to be seducing you,” he replied, amusement touching his eyes.

“Ah, well, there’s still plenty of time for that,” she said, lying back against the sofa.

The Doctor folded himself up to a sitting position and carefully moved to kneel between Donna’s thighs. “You really are ginger,” he said, pulling his fingers through her curls.

“For once in your life, Time Boy, please just shut up,” she hissed.

“Right, of course. Sorry,” he said, stroking softly between her folds. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky tang of her arousal, and that unique combination of smells that he normally associated with Donna. Being a Time Lord, he had a heightened sense of smell and taste. She smelled like clean skin and the jasmine-scented body wash she favored. He caught a hint of her perfume, which presumably she’d put on before the party-sweet pea, honeysuckle, amber, and tuberose. Had anything ever smelled more intoxicating? He thought not. Taking one last deep breath, he plunged forward, swirling his tongue around the swollen bud of her clit, making her gasp and sigh. He slid two fingers inside of her, and began curling them in a come-hither gesture as he continued to lick and suckle at her core. He felt her hands bury themselves in his hair, pressing him tighter against her. He increased the tempo, sliding his fingers in and out of her as he nuzzled and lapped. Her body grew taut, she bucked her hips and ground herself against his face.

“Doctor!” she gasped as she came, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. He leaned back and watched as she rode out the aftershocks. Satisfied, he collapsed against the sofa.

Donna finally broke the silence. “It’s nice to know that mouth of yours is good for something besides talking.”

The Doctor laughed. “I could say the same about you.”

Donna propped herself up on her elbows and looked across the sofa at him. “Exactly how long have you been wanting to do that?”

“Long enough,” the Doctor replied.

“You’re hard again,” Donna observed, gesturing at him.

“What can I say? You really turn me on,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

“Well,” she said, moving to straddle him. “An erection is a terrible thing to waste.”


End file.
